There are numerous ladders in the prior art which have members designed to strap to a tree. These prior art devices are extremely useful for there stated purposes, however prior to the present invention there has never been an adapter which converts a conventional ladder to a tree stand ladder. Accordingly, the present invention can be utilized with a user's existing ladder which saves money and time for the user.
The prior art patents which describe tree stand ladders are as follows:
Bambrough, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,780 describes a ladder-based cart apparatus with a ladder assembly supported by a pair of wheels and a platform assembly for strapping the ladder-based cart assembly to a tree.
Thaggard, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,524 which discloses a folding ladder tree stand comprising a ladder with a runged upper section for coupling and aligning a ladder to a tree.
Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,127 discloses a compact portable tree stand with an elevated platform and a means for connecting the stand to a tree.
Amacker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,063 discloses a ladder stand with a platform and a pair of jaws positioned so that the platform can be safely secured to a tree before the ladder is climbed.
Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,520 discloses a portable hunting stand with a game carrier which includes a ladder element with a seat platform located on the upper ladder element including a tree attaching element.
As can be seen from the prior art there are numerous useful tree stand ladders which have various attachments and orientations for specific uses. These prior art devices do not provide a adapter which converts a conventional ladder to a tree stand as the present invention and which can be easily and quickly attached or detached from the ladder if desired.